Never leave Angry
by wemmagleek719
Summary: Wemma has a fight and Emma ends up the one hurt in the end
1. Chapter 1

Will was on his way home from work and was running late and knew Emma would be mad since he didn't call. Emma said she had a special meal he was planning with him and wanted it to be special. Emma took the kids over to grandma and grandpa's house to spend the night so Will and Emma could have some alone time. Meanwhile Emma was not happy at the moment, she always hated when Will was late and wouldn't call her. Dinner was already cold on the table since he was two hours late. Emma heard the front door open

"Will?" Emma said as she walked around the corner and made eye contact with him "Your late" Emma said in a stern voice

"I'm sorry honey I had to stay late in glee club, I'm sorry i didn't call you i got caught up in glee that i didn't realize that it was so late"

"I told you that i had a special meal for you when you came home now look at it, it's ruined"

"Emma I'm sorry, and we can just heat it up and eat it, it will be fine"

"No! It's not fine! All i ask of you is that you call if your going to be late, you realize you we're two hours late, I wanted tonight to be special because i had something to tell you, but obviously its not that important to you, at this point you love the glee club more then me"

"Sweetheart you know that's not true, I love you more then anything in this world and you know that"

"Yeah well if you loved me you would of come home on time or at least called"

"Emma i said i was sorry, this is such a minor thing to be fighting over just chill out" Will knew that was a mistake to tell her to chill out

Emma's face just froze staring at Will, not believing he just said that. Emma grabbed the car keys off the table and turned around back to Will "I'm going to take a short drive because you know i need to chill out!" Emma yelled

"Sweetheart don't go I'm sor-" will said as the door slammed. He knew he had a lot of work to do to fix this problem.

*Emma's POV*

"I can't believe he just told me to chill out" Emma said to herself as tears started falling from her face. "Is it so much to ask for him to just call me when he's running late?"

Emma started to cry as she was driving and her eyes we're getting all foggy from the tears. She cleared her eyes from her tears so she could see where she was going and as soon as she could see she knew she was in trouble she heard a horn blaring its horn at her, she had just ran though a red light and a trunk was about to hit her. That's the last thing she remembers.


	2. Chapter 2

I can't believe I said chill out to Emma, the last thing he wanted to do to her was to hurt her. Will was worried about Emma now that she's been gone for about an hour now and he didn't think she would be gone for that long. So Will decided to go looking for her when he heard a knock on the door. Will opened the door and saw a police officer standing there, his heart started to race.

"How can I help you?"

"Are you related to an Emma Schuester?"

"Yes I'm her husband, why do you ask?" Will was getting concerned

"You wife was in a bad car accident and was airlifted to the hospital"

Will's heart just about stopped when he heard that

"Is she alright?" Will's heart was about ready to jump out of his chest from how fast it was beating

"She is in bad condition, she was unconscious when we arrived at the scene, and she was hit on the front driver's side of the car by a car that was moving fast."

Will was worried about her and knew that if anything happened to her he would never forgive himself since she was the one that was upset at Will. So Will rushed out to his car and drove as fast as he could to the hospital. As he ran into the hospital he frantically tried to find someone who would tell him how his wife was.

"How can I help you" a lady asked him at the front desk

"My wife was just brought in here...she just had an accident...Emma Schuester" Will tried to calmly say to the lady

"Uh yes, go have a seat in the waiting area a doctor will come and get you"

Will waited what seemed to take forever and finally a doctor walked over to him "Are you Mr. Schuester?" the doctor asked as Will nodded "Your wife still hasn't woken up and she has suffered a lot of damage and we had to put her into a drug-induced coma because of how bad her injuries were. The baby is also fine, thankfully it's early enough in the pregnancy, but we will continue to monitor the baby"

"Oh god I can't believe this is happening right now"

"We are doing everything possible to help her"

"I know you are I can't believe I was so stupid" Will said as the doctor gave him a confused look "She had made me a special dinner tonight and I was late, the special news she wanted to tell me was the baby"

"Oh I'm very sorry I had to spoil it for her, I figured you knew already"

"No don't worry I'm glad you told me, can I see her?"

"Well my nurses are cleaning her up first so she is more presentable"

"I don't care about the blood; I want to see her now"

The doctor showed him to the room that Emma was in and let him in. The nurses left the room so Will could see Emma alone. He walked around the corner and couldn't believe how bad Emma looked. She was covered in blood, she was already bandaged up but he could still see the redness coming though.

Will held Emma's hand gently rubbing it with his thumb "I'm so sorry this is all my fault if I didn't yell at you, you would of never of stormed out" Will started to cry "I let you down today and I promised that I would never let you down ever again and I feel so ashamed. I know you will make it through this but if you don't I will never forgive myself for this"

This was too much for Will to handle just a few hours ago she was just fine and now she is in the hospital and Will blamed himself.

The doctor walked in "How are you doing, I know this has got to be hard on you seeing her like this, but I brought the ultrasound machine in if you want to see the baby and it's heartbeat"

Will's face lit up "Oh yes I would love that a lot, thank you"

The doctor got the machine already and put some blue goop stuff on her stomach and waved the wand around and then Will heard the fast but steady beating noise, which was his baby, their baby that they made together. Even though Will went through this twice already it still always gave him the same feeling, as if this was his first time hearing their baby's heartbeat. Will's eyes filled with tears. Will held her hand and kissed it "Don't worry Emma I'm going to make sure both of my babies are taken care of"

A few days have now passed since the car accident and Emma still hasn't woken up. Will was not giving up hope though; he was going to make sure that she was going to come out of this. Every day Will was working on giving her a sponge bath every day so she would be nice and clean when she woke up. The kids have not come to see her yet because Will didn't want the kids to be scared, Will wanted to at least wait till she was awake and feeling better.

When Will wasn't cleaning her or brushing her hair, he would sit at her bedside and rub her arm or hold her hand, sometimes even sing to her. Will usually sang lullabies or ballads but decided he would sing the song from when he proposed to her. After he finished singing the song he kissed her on the lips, he sat back down next to her and held her hand then he felt something, Will thought he was imagining it.

"Emma? Can you hear me?"

Nothing.

"Sweetheart please if you can hear me please squeeze my hand or do something, anything I need to know that you're alright" Will then noticed he could see her eyes moving. Will couldn't believe this could be the moment she wakes up so he hit the red button on her bed to get a nurse in there. The nurse walked into the room.

"I saw her eyes move and she squeezed my hand" Will said as the nurse nodded and went to go get the doctor.

Before the doctor even got their Emma opened her eyes and looked around the room and her eyes opened wide, as if she was scared and had no idea on where she was.

"Don't worry baby you are alright a doctor is coming to help" Will said as he stroked her hair trying to calm her down, Will was crying and overjoyed that Emma finally woke up.

The doctor came in and looked her over and they decided to take the tube out of her mouth. After about an hour later "honey do you know what happened?" Will asked

"Was I in a car accident?"

"Yeah you were do you remember anything?" Will calmly asked

"Not really I remember hearing a car horn then that was it"

The doctor asked her some simple questions to make sure she could still remember certain things like her birthday, name and address. Which she remembered it all, she even apologized to Will for being mad at him.

"I hope you're still not mad at me Will." Emma said with an ashamed look on her face

"Of course I'm not mad at you, I'm just glad you're ok now, but let's get you better first we can put this one behind us because your health at this point is much more important than our fight" Will said as Emma nodded


	3. Chapter 3

Will couldn't leave Emma now that she was awake he had missed her so much this past week that he just had to stay with her now.

"Im really sorry Will, i overreacted i should've just was mad and i just had to tell you that..." Emma stopped herself remembering that she hadn't told Will yet about the baby "Did you find out already?"

"Yes, thats when i realized you had every right to be mad at me, you told me it was special news and i should've made sure i was home. I would of been mad too if i was in your shoes."

"It's still my fault Will, i should've calmed down, it's just my hormones have been crazy and i was waiting all week to tell you and then you we're late and i was mad and didn't want to tell you when we were fighting"

Will stopped Emma from talking by covering her lips with his "No more apologizing we're not going to talk about this anymore alright" Will kissed her again as she nodded

The doctor was making his rounds and came in to see how Emma was doing "how are you feeling today Emma?"

"I'm surprisingly feel really good, I don't feel much pain" Emma grinned at Will "of course it helps the pain when Will his here with me"

The doctor smiled at her "Well you're very lucky to have him, he has been by your side this whole time just waiting for you to wake up"

Emma looked at Will and squeezed his hand a little tighter

"Ok Emma i want to talk to you about all your injuries and what we are going to do about them. You will need some physical therapy because of the surgery you had to have. Also on a good note you will be able to go home in a few weeks, we just want to monitor you a little more. but there's one thing you have to do is get a wheelchair because i don't want you walking on that leg of yours and you're still going to be weak for awhile and now that you're pregnant we really have to be careful."

"I will work on getting her the wheelchair as soon as possible" Will chimed in

"ok sounds good, that's all i have to say at this time, if you need anything just call me anytime" He started to leave as he turned around "I'm glad you're feeling better Emma"

"Thank you so am i"

"See babe you're doing so much better then you were before, and on that note do you want to see the kids?"

"Yes!" Emma's face just lit up "I want to see them so badly!"

"Great i will call my mom and ask if she could bring them by sometime today" Will then called his mom and came back in the room "Great news the kids will stop by sometime today"

"Yay i can't wait to see them!"

"There excited to see you too they have been talking about you and saying how much they miss you, I didn't want them seeing you before so this is their first time seeing you here, i didn't want to scare them"

"Thank you for that, i'm sure it wasn't easy to say no to them"

"Yeah it's hard to say no to you or the kids" Will chuckled "but for their sake and yours i knew it was in their best interest to not have them see you in that condition"

"Thank you" Emma looked at him "You know you can go home tonight so you can get a good night sleep, I don't want you getting sick"

"See thats what i love about you, here you are lying in a hospital in bad condition and you still worry about me" Will kissed her "And i'll be fine I don't want to leave you"

Emma blushed "Will i'm fine you have been here so much this past week, you need to sleep on something other then the hospital couch"

"I'm not arguing about this with you, i'm fine sleeping here end of discussion"

"Fine but i have one thing to ask of you if you sleep here" Emma said as Will eyebrows went up "You are going to sleep next to me in this bed, it's plenty big for the both of us to sleep in"

"Deal, i won't complain about that" Will chuckled

About an hour passed when the kids arrived, he decided to meet them in the lobby so Will could talk to them first.

"You will have to be careful with mommy, she is still a little sore and you can give her a hug but be very gentle, mommy is still a little sore."

"Ok daddy we will be careful" Isabella said.

The kids were at least old enough to understand how to be careful so Will wasn't to worried about it. Will brought the kids into the room.

"Mommy!" Sophia screamed

"Hi there sweetheart, how are you?"

"I'm fine mommy, did you get a boo-boo on you?"

"Yea i got a big boo-boo"

"I think you need a kiss" Sophia kissed Emma "Feel better?"

"I feel so much better, i think maybe even another kiss would make me feel even better" Emma said and Sophia gave her a second kiss "You should become a doctor Sophia i feel so much better" Emma chuckled

"I'm glad i could help"

Emma saw Isabella and jackson standing off to the side "Hello there Isabella and Jackson"

"Hi auntie Em" The kids both said as they were kinda nervous and scared being there, this probably wasn't easy for them since their mother and father were killed in a car accident almost three years ago. "It's ok there's nothing to be afraid of you can come in"

They slowly made their way into the room "Sorry auntie Em we're just a little afraid, and we have been so worried about you, because well you know...cause of our parents" Isabella said

Emma put her hand up to stop them "you don't have to apologize, I fully understand, I know this is scary seeing me like this, but at least i get to come home soon" the kids we're happy to hear the news "I have another surprise to tell all of you, we're going to have another baby"

"Really?" Isabella said "Thats great i can't wait babies are so cute" Isabella said

"You better have a boy, i hate being surrounded my girls" Jackson said

"Jackson, what about your uncle, he isn't a girl" Emma giggled

"That's different he is a grown-up" Jackson said with a pouty face

"Well i'll try my best to have a boy, but i unfortunately can't control what i'm having, I wish i could" Emma said

"Ok" Jackson said with a disappointed look on his face

Emma was so happy to have her whole family with her in the same room and she couldn't wait till she comes out of the hospital and can spend more time with her kids.

Hope you all enjoyed the story, i'm not sure how many more chapters there will be but i know for sure there will be at least one more!

Please review :)


	4. Chapter 4

The day finally came; Emma was finally able to go home. Emma still was going to need a lot of help from Will; thankfully school was going to be on summer break soon. Will helped her into the wheelchair and wheeled her out of the hospital.

"Will can we just stop here for a little bit, I haven't been outside for an entire month and it's just so nice out right now" Emma said to Will

"Of course, that sounds like a good idea to me" Will grinned and kissed the top of her head

After a while they decided to go home. The car ride was difficult for Emma, she squeezed Will's had and she would squeeze harder every time they went through an intersection.

"Baby its fine; I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you again"

"Will you can't promise that, there will always be something that you can't protect me from"

"I know that but I can try and trust me I will always try my hardest to protect you"

Emma looked at him and smiled and rested her head on Will's shoulder, but it was too uncomfortable for Emma because of all the bandages and casts on her body. "This sucks I can't even lean over and cuddle with you it hurts too much"

"Guess that means I will just have to cuddle with you instead then" Will said with a smirk on his face.

"I guess you will have to" Emma giggled

When they pulled into the driveway Emma was greeted by the glee kids and a banner over the garage that read "Welcome Home Emma!"

"Will did you do this?"

"No I had no idea about this" Will said as he looked at Emma

"Welcome home Mrs. Schuester" Rachel said as she greeted Emma at the car door

Will helped Emma out of the car and into her wheelchair and got her into the house. The glee kids soon after left since they had to get back to school.

"You should probably go to bed and take a nap, before the kids come home from school, because they probably won't let you sleep when they do"

"Yeah and I am pretty tired" Emma said. Will picked Emma up and carried her over to the bed "You know what Will I kind of like this" Emma said as Will looked at her confused "because I get to be carried by you all the time and I love it when you carry me like this, it reminds me of when we got married and you carried me over the threshold"

"Well if you like it so much I guess I will have to do it more often, truth is I love being able to carry you like this also" Will said as Emma chuckled, and she then kissed him. Will carefully placed Emma on the bed and pulled the covers over her. "Are you comfortable?"

"Not really" Emma said

"What can I do to make you more comfortable?" Will questioned

"I only need you next to me to make me more comfortable" Emma said looking up at him

"That I can do" Will said as he walked around the bed and got into bed and laid next to Emma, he knew he wasn't going to sleep but he was just happy that he could just lay next to her and hold her as she peacefully slept. Will always cherished this time he had with Emma and especially after the accident he cherished the time he spent with Emma even more. Will easily could've lost Emma in this accident and he learned that he should live every moment with her as if it were the last. The main thing he learned was to never leave angry.

A/N: This is gonna be the final chapter to "Never Leave Angry" I may have more stories based on Emma's recovery but im ending this story at this point and if you want me to write more then tell me and I will! Thanks! Please review! :D


End file.
